Efficient use of space in controlled environment agriculture generally requires a means to change the distance between maturing plants. Most often, spacing is accomplished through the use of labor because of the high costs and complexity associated with automated systems.
The present invention features an expandable hydroponic growing system is advantageous in that it can reduce the labor requirements by increasing the automation of re-spacing via an inventive arrangements of connector bars and bases.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.